


Huron Redimiddo

by inventor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida familiar de los Malfoys en un dia comun en un futuro cercano
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	Huron Redimiddo

Draco Malfoy estaba pensando en lo errado de su infancia cuando su hijo llega corriendo y le cuenta sobre lo que oyó de cómo era un tipo malo y la gente no lo quería además de hablarle de su nuevo amigo un niño llamado Albus Potter. La sorpresa lo paralizó pero luego de un rato al recuperarse le conto que había sido un agente secreto espiando y entregando mortifagos a la justicia y que el padre de su amigo era su controlador. Eso hizo que el niño apreciase a su papa más que antes de escuchar la parte mala de su vida pero la escena fue interrumpida por la tía con la que hizo las paces al graduarse y su nieto además de la esposa a la que quería mucho y a la que debía su redención. Astoria Malfoy viendo de lo que sus chicos como los llamaba ante sus amigas estaban hablando y quien la acompañaba decidió interrumpirlos y pedirles que pasasen a algo más alegre antes de que la nostalgia deprimiese a las visitas o a ellos mismos. Luego de un rato Teddy se puso rojo de vergüenza porque su abuela no paraba de hablar de cómo su novia Victoire lo traía de un lado para otro y que deberían casarse de una vez. Scorpius siguiendo la idea de tema feliz y la line romántica de su tía Andy le pregunto a su mama sobre cómo hablar con las chicas y que su nueva amiga le gustaba como le gustan a uno las novias o a las chicas sus novios y aunque su mama le dijo que estaba muy joven para eso porque recién terminaba primer año pregunto cómo se llamaba esa chica a lo que él dijo que su nombre era Rose.


End file.
